17 and Pregnant
by HarryTwilightMaxRidefan
Summary: Max is pregnant, and Fang is the father. Prequel to 18, a Bird-Kid, and Pregnant by Cyrce.   Totally suck @ summary... Please R&R!   Mild swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The News**

**A/N: So, besides that horrid song-fic I wrote, this is the first MR FF I have ever written, so I don't know how well it will turn out. **

**This is a prequel to Cyrce's story, 18, a Bird-Kid, and Pregnant, which is a great story. I strongly recommend it. **

**I do not own the MR series…I (****unfortunately) am not James Patterson. **

xXx

There is no possible way I could ever, in the history of mankind…of the _world, _be pregnant.

Was there?

Fang and I only had sex once…we were protected…there was no _possible _way that I was pregnant…

But, there it was, in little pink letters stretched across the small stick.

_Pregnant. _

The test was a fluke. That's the only explanation to this. I mean, how the hell could a human pregnancy test tell me, a human-avian hybrid, that I'm pregnant? There's probably just a lot of bird DNA crap in my pee…Yep, that's it. I'm not pregnant; it's just the bird DNA.

My stomach lurched, and I flew (no pun intended) off the seat, lifted it up, and emptied the contents of my stomach into the porcelain bowl.

Ok…so maybe, there was a slight, itty-bitty, Pluto-compared-to-the-universe, possible chance of me being pregnant…

But, how do I tell Fang? And the rest of the Flock? Fang left me once, and I know he'd do it again…

I'm going to be a mom…a _real_ mom. I've always been the mother figure with my Flock…I've always been the one to comfort the younger ones if there was ever a nightmare, always the one to fix and kiss a boo-boo better. I was the one to tuck them in at night, and now, I would have my own child to do those things with.

How do I tell Fang? The second I tell him, he'll leave me again, just like he did after I saved his life…

After I was done barfing my guts out, I rested my head against the cool seat of the toilet, before I felt my stomach lurch again.

This is going to suck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Iris**

**AN: Once again, this is a prequel to Cyrce's story, 18, a Bird-Kid, and Pregnant. **

**DISCLAIMER! **

**Max: What is the disclaimer, HarryTwilightMaxRidefan?**

**Me: I am so sorry, but I do not own you, or the Flock. **

**Max: Tis' true. Myself and the rest of the gang are owned by James Patterson. **

**xXx**

**Fang POV**

God, I love Max. Her hair, her smell…God, everything about her was amazing.

The way she said my name….

Something was…different about her. For the past four weeks, she hasn't talked to me, texted me…did she still love me?

I know she's still sore on the whole 'I left you after you saved my life' deal, but I told her that I wasn't going to leave her anymore.

Was it something I did? The last time I talked to her was when we…

Damnit, I am such an idiot! I knew I shouldn't have started that with her, I knew better than to do such a thing! We were just so caught up in the moment…

**Max POV**

It's been a month since I've talked to Fang…maybe I should go over to his apartment tonight, maybe see if he wants to go out for dinner or ice cream, like we used to…

Angel knows. It's hard to keep secrets from her; since she can read minds and such…I need to remember that, for next time.

At first, she was upset. She yelled at me for being with Fang, because Dylan was supposedly my 'soul mate' or whatever…

But, Dylan is *unfortunately* no longer with us….and I may have something to do with that…You see, I was teaching him this new flight technique, and I _may_ have _accidently _pushed him off a cliff telling him to wait for my command to open his wings…totally his fault for not opening them up before his fatal fall…

Now, she's ok with it. She's actually pretty happy she's going to be an auntie.

The rest of the Flock knows I'm pregnant as well. They all seem pretty excited for me, especially Nudge.

"You'll be a great mother." She told me. "You were such a good mother to us, and now you get a baby of your own. That has got to be karma, or something."

The only person left to tell was Fang, and I was currently avoiding him…well, and my mom, Dr. M. She should know. I mean, she is my mother, after all.

xXx

I've decided to tell her today. Yep, I'm going to walk right into her house, while Ella is at school, and say…

"I'm pregnant."

She looked up from the cookies she started placing on the cookie sheet. "What?"

"I'm pregnant." I repeated, sitting on one of the chairs at the table.

"Max, I don't know…" She placed her spoon on the granite counter. "You're sure?"

I nodded. "I've been sick for four weeks straight, and all three tests were positive. My boobs hurt, I'm nauseous all the time, I really want pickle ice cream…"

"Pickle ice cream?"

"That's besides the point." I said. "I'm pregnant with Fang's baby, and he doesn't know."

"Does anyone else know?"

I nodded. "I told everyone except Fang, and Ella."

Ella came in the room from the front door. "Haven't told Fang and I what?"

Mom was at a loss for words. "Well…Max is…Fang…"

"I'm pregnant." I blurted out of annoyance. "Fang's the father, and you're an aunt. Congratulations." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Really?" Ella set her backpack on the ground, and walked towards the table.

That was really starting to get annoying. "Yes."

"Awesome!" Ella started getting all hyped and excited. "I'm going to be an aunt!"

Now, I just have to tell Fang…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**City of Angels**

**AN: Once again, this is a prequel to Cyrce's story, 18, a Bird-Kid, and Pregnant. **

**This chapter is brought to you by the makers of Chicken of the Sea brand Tuna, who also brought you such items as; Tuna of the Dirt brand Chicken, then only chicken good enough to be called tuna, and Turkey of the Jungle brand Bananas, and, for those pesky headaches, they have Chicken of the Medicine Cabinet brand Asprin, turkey flavored asprin that comes in a tuna can. Is it chicken, or is it tuna?**

xXx

**Max POV**

It's been about…maybe three months now. I still haven't had any contact whatsoever with my baby daddy.

I was also beginning to show…I mean I was around the time I forced myself to accept the fact that I had a Pluto's size-compared-to-the-universe chance of being pregnant, around the time I was three weeks, but now it's bigger…If I ever see Fang, I could always pass it off as a little weight gain…I wouldn't be surprised if I actually had gained weight, cause it seems as if that's all I do now, eat, eat, eat…

Well, Fang has to find out sometime...I mean, everyone knows now, Ella, Mom, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel…the list goes on. *sigh*

I should call him…he's probably thinking that I don't love him, since the last time I talked to him was our little one-night stand…

**Fang POV**

Max hasn't talked to me for nearly four months…did she still want me, or was it just for that one, amazing, glorious night we had together?

I miss her so much, the smell of her hair, the touch of her skin, her voice…God, I miss her so much.

Maybe it's just the relationship…I mean, usually, I'm like Iggy. I'm all for one-night stands, but with Max…It was different. I was obsessing about how to hold her hand, or how to say the right thing, or just _touching her hair_ instead of thinking about other things…our relationship was much different than your typical relationship, what with all the 'saving the world' stuff, and the whole Dylan thing…

But, I love her.

I love her.

I _love _Max.

And after our one amazing night, she broke it off, leaving me with an empty feeling in my chest that I've never felt before.

What the hell did I do wrong? I've spent three months trying to figure out what I did wrong, what I said, to get Max to just leave me.

Was she ashamed that she had sex with me?

Did she only want one night?

Did we go too fast?

God, I wish I knew, because then I could make it better, make up for what I did.

But I can't.

And it's killing me. Literally.

I heard my phone ringing from the kitchen. I went to check who was calling.

I nearly dropped the phone when I checked the caller I.D.

_Max._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Casualties**

**AN: Again, do you really think that if I owned MR that this story would be a fanfiction? It would be real if I owned MR. **

**This chapter is brought to you by: Tressant Supreme. **

**Tressant Supreme is this fantastic, deep moisturizing intensive hair color, with highlights, and just a **_**little**_** bit of crack. **

**Sure, you could pay hundreds of dollars at a high-end salon for highlights, but how would that help you get through the day as a human avian hybrid in your early 20s? It wouldn't. That's what the crack is for! Tressant Supreme is so gentle, I mean, I highlight my hair 3-4 times a day and it isn't dried out. In fact, it's silky, and it moves with me. God, I feel like dancing. OMG I just got the most awesome idea for a movie, someone write this down!**

**People will come up to me, and ask, "How do you do it all?"**

**And I go. "Who the hell are you, get away from me before I turn you into a pretzel!" and then, I calm down, and say. "Tressant Supreme."**

**I'll tell you one thing, I don't know how I can do this much longer…**

**FANG POV:**

Max called me a week ago. She called me.

She actually called me.

Wow.

I was meeting her today, just as we planned over the phone. I would meet her at the ice cream shop at eleven, and then she said that she would tell me what she couldn't over the phone.

She sounded weird…like, sick weird. Her voice was cracked, and she sounded stressed and worried.

Was she breaking up with me?

Well, I will find out in an hour.

God, I'm so nervous. I can feel my heart trying to escape my chest, its beating that fast. I looked at the clock every ten minutes, until the clock read 10:50, and I finally was able to leave.

Then, Iggy came bursting through the door to my apartment bubbling with excitement.

"Dude, Fang!" Iggy ran up to me. "Guess what day it is?"

"June 21st." I said. "Ig, I got to get going I don't see what's so important about today."

Iggy put both hands on my shoulders, and shook me. "It's the first day of summer! There are hot chicks walking around in nothing but wedges, or sandals, with daisy dukes and bikini tops."

I swear to God Iggy started drooling just thinking of what it looked like outside.

"I need you to go to the beach with me to scope out the babes, tell me what they look like."

I really started to hate the fact he was blind. "Ig, I can't. Max told me she had something important to tell me, and to meet her at the ice cream shop."

"You mean she hasn't told you yet?" Iggy sat on the couch.

"She told you?"

"She told everyone." Iggy ran a hand through his hair. "Dr. M, Ella, Nudge…gosh, everyone."

"Jeb?"

"Why would she tell Jeb? We don't even know where the hell the man went. And good riddance."

"What did she say?"

"I promised her I wouldn't tell. Max said if she finds out I told…" Iggy shuddered. I didn't even know he was still afraid of Max.

Learn new things every day I guess.

Iggy sighed, and stood up. "Max is more important than hot babes right now. Go see her. You better be at my house tomorrow, twelve sharp."

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said, as Iggy left.

I grabbed my keys—I was currently in, and was going to, a busy place. I couldn't risk the attention—and headed out the door.

xXx

**MAX POV**

Fang's ten minutes late. I was nervous already, and was getting more anxious by the second. Not to mention the fact I barfed my guts up half the morning.

It was finally getting to me. I had a _person_ growing inside me. A tiny little baby. My tiny little baby.

It's beginning to be a wonderful feeling. I'm going to be a mom. _My_ baby is growing inside me. I have a _life_ inside my body.

I wonder if it's a boy or a girl sometimes. I mean, I could care less what the sex is…but, sometimes I just start to wonder.

Fang's coming. I'd recognize his black Aston Martin D89 anywhere. I quickly brushed down my hair with my fingers, and tried to calm myself down as best I could, before he came in the ice cream shop.

"Fang." I waved him over.

He sort-of ran over to me, looking just as anxious as I did.

"Max!"

The second he got over to me, I felt the contents of my stomach lurch.

"I…" I ditched Fang for the nearest bathroom.

I closed the door behind me, and the second I got to the toilet, I barfed up stomach contents I didn't know I even had.

"Max?" Fang knocked on the door. "Max, are you ok?"

I barfed again, and then I heard the tumbler of the door handle, then the squeaky door opening.

"Max, are you sick?" he sounded concerned.

"I'm fine." I sat up on the linoleum flooring.

"Well…yeah, Max, we need to talk."

Crap. Double crap. TRIPLE crap.

"We do?"

"Yeah, Max, we do. The last time I talked to you was four months ago, when we…well, you have been avoiding me ever since that night. It's been killing me, Max. Killing me!" He was nearly yelling by now.

He took a deep breath, and ran a hand through his hair. "Max, you are the only girl I have ever really loved. I love you, Max. Yes, Max. I admit it. I love you, damnit. I love you. I, Fang, the man that never shows emotion, l admit to loving the only girl I ever fell for. What the hell did I do?"

I kissed Fang.

We pull apart, and his eyes are wide. "While that was an amazing kiss, even with your barf breath…"

I'm so smart.

"I still deserve to know what the hell is going on." He thought for a moment. "And why you were barfing."

Yep. I am going to tell him. I'm just going to take it nice and slow-like…

"I'm pregnant and you're the baby daddy."

Or I can blurt it out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**By Your Side**

**This chapter will be right back after a short message from our sponsors at Bangkok. **

"**Hey, it's me again…only this time, it's a dude…No, I didn't kill him! The lizard killed him, and then Ben Affleck killed the lizard."**

"**It was self-defense! That thing was making fun of me!"**

"**Yeah…Ben Affleck. I don't know why he's here. He crawled in 6:30 this morning and had a baby komodo dragon in one arm and Kelly Ripa in the other."**

"**We gotta cut this dead guy up and put him in a bag! This is bad, man. Bad."**

"**Kelly, I will handle this! Dude, stop juding me and give me the number again…Because the number is in my wallet and my wallet is in the dead dude."**

**Remember: What happens in Thailand, stays in Thailand. Only Bangkok. Now, to our previously scheduled chapter. **

**FANG POV**

She did not just say what I thought.

"You're…" I looked for the right word. "Pregnant?"

Max nodded. "Three tests, insane cravings, nauseous-ness, and an ultrasound have all pointed to a pregnancy."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I sat on the ground, next to Max.

"I was afraid, I guess." Max shrugged. "I thought that you would leave me again. I didn't think you could handle it.

"Max, I love you more than anything. I would never, ever leave you again." I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I have handled pretty much everything we've gone through so far, I can handle whatever you throw at me next."

Max shrugged off my arm, and stood up, crossing her arms. "Fang, I'm pregnant. _Pregnant._ Do you know what this means?"

I got down on a knee, and looked Max in her gorgeous brown eyes. "It means, that even though I don't have a ring on hand, or a real dating relationship…" I took a deep breath. "It means, that I will marry you."

**MAX POV**

Oh. My. God. My heartbeat increased, and I could feel my cheeks redden.

"Fang…I…"

"Max, please. Just give me a chance. I love you, Max. Please."

"YES, FANG, OH, YES!" I jumped onto a surprised Fang, who wrapped his arms around my waist, and spun in a circle.

When he put me down, we kissed. The best kiss I had ever had with Fang.

"We are getting married, and we are going to have a baby." Fang said with a smile. "Our baby."

"It's wonderful, I guess." I shrugged.

"You guess?" Fang was giddy with excitement. "Max, this is amazing."

He picked me up again, and twirled me in the air.

And to tell you the truth, Fang was right. This was amazing. This was wonderful.

I couldn't wait to meet my baby. Our baby.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Always Love**

**This chapter is brought to you by Taco Town. **

**Do you think that your tacos can't get any more better than what they already are? Well, you're wrong! Here at Taco Town, we take a normal crunchy seasoned beef taco, smother it in nacho cheese, lettuce, tomato, and our special southwestern sauce, and wrap it in a soft flour tortilla with refried beans in between. Then, we wrap that in a savory corn tortilla with monetary jack cheese. And it gets even awesomer! We then put it in another taco shell, then smother a layer of savory guacomole sauce, and wrap that on the outside! Then, it gets bigger! We back it in a corn husk, and fill it with pico di gailo, then wrap that in a authentic Persian crepe, filled with egg, sausage, and then put Portobello mushrooms in it. Sure, you can eat it now. After we take the whole thing, and wrap a 5-meats Chicago style pizza on the outside. And, it's not a Taco Town taco until we wrap that in a blueberry pancake, dip it in batter, and deep fry it till' it's golden brown. Finally, we serve in an authentic Taco Town tote bag, and pour spicy vegetarian chili in it. It's fifteen great tastes all rolled in to one!**

**Only at Taco Town. **

**MAX POV**

I am getting married. To Fang. Usually I'm not the one for being the 'falling in love' type, but if there was ever a time for me to be all dopey on love, now was the time.

I am getting married! Oh. My. God.

He loves me. He loves the baby. He loves us.

And I love him.

He wants me to move in with him…I think I will. I already have all my things packed up into boxes, and Fang was coming over with a moving van to get my things to his house.

I can't wait to get married to Fang. We decided to get married before the baby was born, and since I was now almost five months, we decided to get married in two weeks. Fang wanted a small little ceremony, whereas I could care less if we left for Vegas for a week or two.

You know what's really cool? Fang can actually cook—which is good because otherwise the only thing we would be eating would be chocolate chip cookies, if it were me cooking.

Though, if I were to be craving some random thing, like pickle ice cream, my usual, I would have to go to the ice cream shop, and personally ask the worker for the ice cream.

Or I could just buy pickles, and mix them with vanilla ice cream, but it just wouldn't be the same.

Fang makes me so happy! He really cares about me. He always makes sure that I'm happy, he always gets what I ask…speaking of which…

"FANG! COME HERE!" I yelled down the hall from Fang's bedroom—my new bedroom.

"What is it? Is it the baby? Are you ok?" Fang came rushing into the room.

"No, I'm fine." I said.

"Well, then what did you want?"

"I want you to make me some chocolate chip cookies," I said. "From scratch."

"Cookies?"

"Yes."

Fang's eyes soften up a bit, and he leans down to kiss me, and rub my belly, which was starting to outgrow my clothes.

"Coming right up, babe. Do you want to make some?"

My eyes brightened up—I loved making cookies. "Yes!"

Fang helped me out of the bed, and we went into the kitchen to make the cookies, which ended up in a cookie dough battle.

"You'll never win, Fang!" I said, laughing, as Fang aimed a spoonful of cookie dough at me.

I quickly made a dough ball, and chucked it at Fang, and it hit him square in the face.

"Oh, you're a dead girl, Max!" Fang smiled—no, I'm serious. Fang smiled. I know, I'm shocked too.

"You can't get me, I'm pregnant." I said. Yep, I used the pregnancy to help me win. I'm so bad. Hehe.

"Damn." Fang let down his weapon, after liking off all the dough.

I smiled. "Don't worry, Fang. You still win by my vote." I walked over to him and gave him a kiss.

"That vote is good enough for me." Fang said, after our kiss. He leaned his head closer towards me, and kissed me again.

He is going to be such a good dad.

**FANG POV**

God, I don't know how the hell I will survive nine months of this. Well…five, because she was pregnant for four months before she told me.

But, back to the point. Yeah, I love Max more than anything, but with her crazy psycho pregnancy hormones, she can be scary. No wonder why Iggy was afraid of her when he nearly spilled the beans.

But, one moment she can be all normal Max, and we could just be hanging out, watching a movie, and all of a sudden she will be yelling at me for something that either a) I didn't do, or b) I did years ago.

Or I could come home 5 minutes late, and she'll be waiting for me, and she'll grill me about where I was before bursting into tears about thinking that I left her.

Although, I'm really happy at the moment. We just finished having a cookie dough battle, and now, we were all cleaned up. I was watching _1,001 Ways to Die, _and she was reading some book called _A Curse as Dark as Gold, _rubbing her belly.

I wonder if we could feel the baby moving yet?

"Max, do you know when we can feel the baby kick?"

Max was in mid-shrug, when she sucked in her breath.

"Max, what is it? Is the baby ok? Are you ok?"

"Fang, the baby just kicked." She had a smile on her face. "Here, feel."

She pulled my hand to her belly, and I felt something bulge beneath her skin.

"Wow." I whispered, my eyes growing wide. "Max, our baby is moving."

Max smiled. "_Our _baby."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Imaginary**

**AN: Thank you so much for those of you reviewing! You guys are amazing! I just want to clear one thing up—I know that I am "Basically copying" Cyrce's story 18, a Bird Kid, and Pregnant, but this is why:**

**I got the awesome idea of writing a sort-of prequel to her story, where we learn Max's story, so I asked Cyrce for permission to do so, and she agreed. **

**So, I am basically writing a fan-fic of a fan-fic. **

**Now, to the story:**

**MAX POV**

God, I feel so…pregnant. Like, I actually feel _pregnant._My feet and ankles are swollen and sore, my boobs are huge, and are sore, I'm fat…Actually, just the other day I had to go shopping for new clothes cause none of mine fit anymore…

I'm about 5 months now, but I'm not certain. Mom had set up an ultrasound appointment for me or something, so we could figure out how far along I was, or something.

Fang was going too…just me and Fang. I forbad anyone else from coming. They can come when the baby gets here, but not before. Just after he/she is born, thank you. Well…and mom, of course.

We arrived at her office—she set up a private room for us—and she lead us too the little room with the machine.

Fang helped me unto the table, and Mom put the cool slippery disgusting goo onto my stomach.

God, I really needed to pee right now—I had to drink a crap ton of water before the appointment, but God I really freaking needed to pee!

"Max, are you ready?" Mom asked, getting ready to turn the machine on.

I nodded, and held onto Fang's hand.

"Great." Mom smiled, and turned it on.

"Is that…?" I asked, trying to make out the fuzzy image on the screen.

Mom nodded, and pointed to different places on the screen. "Here's the head, and an arm." She smiled.

"Oh my God…" I tried not to cry. Maximum Ride does not cry.

"Do you guys want to know the sex?" Mom asked.

"Yes." Fang said.

"No." I said the same time.

"Well, which is it?" Mom said with a small giggle.

"No." I said, determined.

"Fine." Fang grumbled.

"Ok." Mom made a mental note. "So, it looks like you are nearly six months along now, so it looks as if the due date is around September 20th."

"That close?" I felt my heart beat increasing. I was nervous…I'm never nervous. I was really starting to hate this pregnancy. Stupid hormones.

"You'll be fine, Max." Mom smiled, as she turned off the machine, and faced me. "I felt the same way before you and Ella were born."

"And?" I said sarcastically.

"And…" Mom said. "Everything was fine. Obviously, I didn't get to stay with you, but after Ella was born, it didn't seem so bad."

"You're sure?" I asked, as she handed me a towel to wipe off the goo.

"Absolutely. Having a baby is hard work, but it's worth it. And you will have lots of help from Fang, myself, and I'm sure Ella and the rest of the flock would love to help."

"Well…ok, whatever you say." I smiled, as Fang helped me off of the table.

"Call me if you need anything, ok?"

"I will, Mom." I gave her one last hug, before leaving.

**xXx**

"Max, we have to do _some _sort of party for you." Nudge whined. We were at the mall shopping, and she was constantly pestering me about some sort of shower.

"No, Nudge." I went over to look at some jeans. "I don't want a stupid party."

"Please, please, pleeaase!" Nudge whined, nearly getting on her knees.

"If I say yes, will you leave me alone?" I asked, starting to get annoyed by the 14 year old.

"Yes."

I sighed. "Fine."

Nudge squealed with delight, jumping up and down. "Yes, yes yes!"

"Stop before I change my mind."

Nudge immediately stopped, and we continued shopping for the day.

Afterwards, we went to some restaurant in the mall food court, and headed back to our homes.

Fang and I finished the day with _City of Angels, _and pizza.

I can't believe I am saying this, but…I can't wait until the baby is born. I'm getting pretty excited about this whole baby thing. Mostly just because I'm going to be an actual mom…I'll have my own kid to take care of—just like I did with the Flock after Jeb left.

I knew that Fang would be a good dad—he was always my second in command, and was already sort-of like a dad to the Flock in some way.

"So…when are we going to Vegas?" Fang asked, about halfway into the movie.

He wanted to go to Vegas? I thought he wanted a different thing.

"Um…Next week." I said.

"We can leave on Sunday, and then have a small honeymoon thing in Vegas till the Sunday after that." Fang suggested. "How does that sound?"

"As long as we don't run into Dr. GH, or anything that resembles a mutant freak in anyway, I'm good with it." I kissed Fang.

And now, I'm getting married in less than five days.

Could my life be getting any better?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Marriage**

**This chapter is brought to you by Happy Fun Ball! The toy sensation that's sweeping the nation. Only $14.95 at participating stores. Get one today!**

**MAX POV**

We were going to Vegas today. Just Fang and I. Everyone knew that we were getting married, and I think eventually we would formally get married, but since I only had three months to go, and neither Fang or I wanted the kid to be born a bastard, we decided to get eloped at Vegas.

Since we were driving all the way from Phoenix, it would take about a day to drive all the way there. Mom said I couldn't fly, which sucks for a claustrophobic 17-year-old pregnant bird kid. Cars are small. Not as much space as the open sky. Fang's Aston Martin D89 is ok for Fang, but not for Fang, myself, and little Fax (we decided to call the baby a combination of our names until he/she was born).

So, Fang rented a classic Mustang Convertible, which is the closet thing to flying we'll have.

*Sigh

"How much longer?" I was starting to get really impatient with this stupid car. It was too slow. We would nearly be in Vegas by now. Instead, we've spent nearly six hours on the highway. I didn't even know if we were in stupid Nevada.

"Two more hours, and we'll be at the hotel." Fang said. "I really wish we could have flew there."

"So this is my fault?" I was getting angry now. "Well excuse me Mr. I-knocked-up-my-girlfriend-because-I-don't-need-a-condom."

"I never said it was—"

"You implied it."

"I never—"

"Just shut up and drive." I huffed a breath and crossed my arms, looking out towards the scenery.

About five minutes later, I felt really guilty.

"Oh my gosh Fang I'm so sorry I yelled." I started getting all teary. Can't you see why I hate this stupid pregnancy? I, Maximum Ride, never cry. Yet, here I am blubbering like a baby, _apologizing_ about yelling.

"It's ok, Max. It's not your fault. It's nobody's fault."

"I just don't want you to leave me." I cried.

"I won't leave you, Max. I promise." Fang put his hand on my hand.

After a while, I fell asleep. By the time I woke up, we were at the hotel. Fang checked us in, and we were in our room in less than ten minutes.

"What do you want?" Fang asked. We were lying in the bed. One hand was behind my head; the other was on my belly. Fang was on his side, his hand on my belly as well.

"What do you mean?" I looked at Fang.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. But, $20 says that it will be a girl."

"You're on." Fang laughed. "$20 on a boy."

We fell asleep around 1 am that night, and then we left the next morning for the nearest chapel we could find.

We ended up at a drive-thru wedding chapel, and that was fine by me. So, Fang drove the car up, and we started the 'ceremony'.

"What kind of wedding do you want?" a man asked through the speaker.

"One that will get us out of here in under fifteen minutes." Fang said.

"Names?"

"Nick and Maxine" Fang answered, using the name we used for him when an attack from Ari left him in the hospital. I glared at him for using the girly version of my name, but said nothing

"Nick do you love Maxine?"

"Yes."

"Do you wish her to be your wife?"

"Yes."

"Maxine, do you love Nick?"

"Yes."

"Do you wish him to be your husband?"

"Yes."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. Congratulations."

We drove up to the window, where we got two white cupcakes, and a printout marriage certificate.

We also got about $1,000 that we could use at any of the casinos in town. We decided to not use it gambling, but instead use it to pay for a little bit of a new house.

Sure, we had an apartment, but it doesn't have enough room for all three of us, and we were going to buy a loft…something big enough for all three of us, plus guests.

Fang took us to some semi-fancy restaurant near a casino to celebrate our marriage.

"I just can't believe that we're going to have a baby, and now we are married." Fang said, after the waiter left.

"I can't wait until the baby's here." I said. "I just can't believe that I'm going to be a mom."

"I'm excited, too." Fang said.

"I just don't know what kind of parents we're going to be…we never really had any."

"Well, we will just have to figure it out…and Dr. M can help, if we need it."

I nodded. "I guess so."

The rest of the evening went by—after dinner, Fang and I took a walk down a few blocks, and finished with ice cream, before going back to the hotel.

I can't wait until little Fax is here.

**AN: WARNING! Pregnant women, the elderly, and children under the age of 10 should avoid prolonged exposure to the Happy Fun Ball. Caution: Happy Fun Ball is known to suddenly accelerate to dangerous speeds. Happy Fun Ball contains a liquid core, which if exposed due to rupture, should not be touched, inhaled, or looked at. Do not use Happy Fun Ball on concrete. Discontinue use if any of the following occur: **

**Itchiness, vertigo, dizziness, tingling in extremities, loss of balance, or coordination, slurred speech, temporary blindness, profuse sweating, or heat palpations. If Happy Fun Ball begins to smoke, get away immediately. Seek shelter, and cover head. Happy Fun Ball may stick to certain skins. When not in use, Happy Fun Ball should be returned to its special container and under refrigeration. Failure to do so relives the makers of Happy Fun Ball, Wacky Products Incorporated, and it's parent company, Global Chemical Unlimited, of all any and all liability. Ingridents of Happy Fun Ball include an unknown glowing substance that may have fell from outer space. Happy Fun Ball has been used to drop on enemy planes. Do not taunt Happy Fun Ball. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Blush**

**This chapter is brought to you by: Dreams!**

**Haven't you ever had a dream? No, not **_**those**_** dreams. I'm talking about the kind of dreams that give you an ambution to do something. I know I have one (I want to see where they glowing lanterns come from, and why they come out every year on my birthday). **

**Me: Hey, Max, do you have a dream?**

**Max: Yes, HarryTwilightMaxRidefan, I do have a dream. **

**Me: And what would that be, Max?**

**Max: Why, I want to be able to actually have a safe home, where I know everyone is safe, and we don't have to run from anyone anymore. **

**Me: Why, Max, that has already happened. Please tell how?**

**Max: Of course! My dream came true after I followed it with my heart. **

**So, you see, if you just follow your dream with all your heart, then you will achieve great things!**

**Disclaimer: Dreams affiliated with such things as in **_**those**_** types of dreams are advised to never, under any circumstance, be followed. **

**Ever. **

**The Happy Fun Ball is also not recommend to be part of a dream. That would include taunting it, and is highly advised against. **

**FANG POV**

IN little than a two months, I will be a dad…I'm going to be a dad.

The initial shock of everything still hasn't worn off. I don't think it's worn off of Max, either. I'm excited for Fax, of course, but I'm just a bit…nervous.

Would I be a good dad?

What would happen if I did something wrong, and the kid wouldn't stop crying?

What if I dropped Fax?

What if I lose the baby?

And about a million other fears entered my head. I didn't want to hurt the kid, but I'm afraid I will. I'm afraid I'm going to be a bad dad…neither Max nor I had any good experience with parents (Well, except Dr. M). Jeb was good, and then he left us for two years, presumed dead, too be found working with _them_. Anna wanted to adopt us, and sure, she was ok. Until we found out she was Jeb's boss. Our own parents gave us up for this monstrosity of a science experiment. Dr. M was the only parent we had that is actually caring, and kind to us. She could be a good role model for motherhood for Max, but who do I look to for being a dad?

I'm constantly afraid that I'll hurt the kid, or teach him something wrong…or that he would hate me.

I guess time will only tell.

**MAX POV**

I'm still in shock. I'm nearing eight months now, and in a little less than two months; I'm going to be a mom.

I'm excited. I am really excited. I guess somewhere inside of me, I've always wanted children of my own. The Flock had been—still is, my family. And now, I'll actually have a biological child of my own.

Something kept at me though. I'm always wondering about the wings. Would Fax have wings?

I'm sure he would. I mean, the bird is in our DNA, so he should have them…I think.

Well, Fang and I will find out when Fax is born.

"Max, come on!" Nudge practically yelled through the door. "You're going to be late to your own party!"

I moaned, and turned over in the bed to look at the alarm. 11 am is too damn early to wake up.

"Come on!" Nudge started banging on the door.

"I'm coming!" I decided to finally get out of the bed—even though everything in my body told me otherwise.

"Waa's going on?" Fang asked, half asleep.

"Nudge has some party planned for me, and I have to go." I started looking for something to wear.

"Do I have to come?" Fang was nearly awake, as he sat up in bed.

"Fang can't come," Nudge said through the door. "It's girls-only."

I sat on the bed in front of Fang. "Does that answer your question?"

Fang rubbed my shoulders. "Pretty much."

I finished getting dressed, kissed Fang good-bye, and headed out with Nudge.

"Max, you are going to love this!" Nudge said excitedly, as she drove us (She has her permit, people!) to the party location. "There are games, and cake, and candy, Dr. M is coming, along with Ella, and Angel…oh, and I invited Maya."

"You what?" I practically shouted.

"Invited Maya?" Nudge said cautiously.

"Why in the world would you invite Maya?" In case you're wondering who Maya is, she was my twin…well, clone more like it. A few years back, a few months after Fang recovered from his ordeal with Ari, the white-coats created a clone of me—Max II, who changed her name to Maya. She tried to take over for me, which was totally ruined when she tried to cook breakfast for the flock, might I add. Max II and I haven't quite been all buddy-buddy with me lately, and I could care less about her-especially when I thought Fang tried to replace me with her.

"Well, I thought that you two should start trying to get along…since, you know. She was part of the Flock for a while."

"She was never part of us—we just joined up with Fang's group because we decided to work together."

"Well, can you please try to get along?" Nudge asked. "Maya wants to try—that's why she's already at the community center."

"Fine." I sighed defeated.

We arrived at the community center, and Nudge led me to the room where the shower would be held.

I tried not to gag when I saw the decorations—frills, lace, light pinks, pastel blues, and girly everything was plastered on the walls. There were light pink and baby blue streamers all over the walls, and even on the ceiling.

The only there that I found enjoyable was the table of food—cake, and finger foods, like little sandwiches, and m&ms.

"Nudge," I said calmly. "I thought I _specifically_ asked you not to do anything that was girly."

Nudge shrugged it off, and walked away. I followed her, and we went over to where everyone was sitting.

The party began. There were games, in which I was the subject. I admit—the games were pretty fun. There was this one where we all had to eat baby food blindfolded, and guess what food flavor it was.

Afterward, we had some of the cake, homemade by my mom, I might add, and presents.

I got some clothes for Fax, a stroller, baby car seat, and some toys. Maya and I even hit it off pretty good. I found out that after she left, she had moved to Seattle, and was living a pretty semi-normal life. She was going back to Seattle the next day, so we exchanged numbers and addresses so we could keep in touch, and so she could hear about Fax when he/she was born.

After the party, Nudge dropped me off at home—it feels weird calling Fang's house my home, but whatever.

"How was it?" Fang asked as I walked in the door.

"It was fun, but I hated the fact it was so girly." I walked into the living room, and gave Fang a kiss.

"Girly…how?" Fang smiled, as I sat on the couch. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and I snuggled into his shoulder, putting my feet up on the couch.

"Pink was everywhere. And not that hot pink, either. Like it was a really light, baby pink. It was like a bomb of girly-ness exploded in that one tiny room."

Fang shuddered. "Now I see what you mean."

"Exactly."

"Who was there?"

"Mom, Angel, Nudge, Ella…and Maya." I tried to say Maya's name quite and fast, so Fang wouldn't hear it.

"Who was that last one?" Fang looked at me. 

"Maya."

"Maya?"

"Nudge invited her—she wanted to try to reconnect or something."

"And?"

"Well…we did. I have her number, she has mine. I have her addresses, and she has ours. She lives in Seattle."

Fang nodded his head slowly. "Ok then."

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because Maya came to the party, and I hung out with her."

"That's no reason to be mad."

I shrugged. "Whatever. What's on TV?"

The rest of the night was spent cuddling next to Fang, watching _The Simpson's, King of the Hill, NCIS, _and _Get Smart._

The next project we had in mind for the baby:

The Nursery.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Project Nursery**

**This chapter is brought to you by:**

**Do I have racial induced stress days at work? Yes, defiantly. From the moment I walk in, it's "Denise, we need this. Denise, we need that." Which is stressful, because my name is Linda. Denise is the other Black woman who works here. By the time it's 10 am, someone in the copy room makes a joke about Colby Bryant, and then looks at me to make sure it's ok. I smile like it's ok, but really, my head and neck are starting to throb. I spend the rest of the afternoon training my interns, answering questions like, "Yes, Black people use shampoo", and "No, I don't know any good reggae clubs around here", and "No, I can't tell you where to buy weed!"**

**That's when I reach for new Excedrin Racial Tension Headache. Excedrin works fast, taking me from "Oh no you didn't" to "Oh yes you **** would."**

**MAX POV**

"Fang, no stupid jungle themes!" I practically shouted at Fang, who was holding up a wallpaper theme sample with jungle animals on it. 

We were at Baby's R Us, looking at things for nurseries. I was practically eight months pregnant, and we still didn't have anything for a nursery…or a new condo yet, but that's another story.

"Well, what did you have in mind?" Fang's so sweet when he's trying to be patient.

"I like the Classic Pooh Bear theme." I showed him a sample. It's neutral, not to girly, and it's kind of sweet."

"Classic Pooh it is." Fang grabbed the wallpaper sheets, and we went on to get bed sheets, a crib, changing table, and a rocking chair, not to mention clothes, wall decorations, a baby bathtub, bottles, binkies, and all those other baby things.

"Hi, welcome to Baby's R Us!" an overly happy worker greeted us. "My name's Brianna. Can I help you with anything?"

"Uh…" God I did not want her help. She was way too cheerful. But the only way to get her to go away would be to ask her where the stupid cribs were.

"Can you tell us where the cribs would be?" Fang must have been thinking the same thing I was.

"Of course. Right this way." The over-cheerful girl led us to the crib displays.

"Thanks." I faked a smile. She walked away.

"Thank God." Fang whispered in my ear. I stifled a laugh.

After searching through the cribs, we ended up picking out a glossy black crib, with a matching changing table and clothing drawers. We then went to get the bedding, the curtains, and everything we needed for the room.

I think it took us about two hours to actually get everything we needed—thank God that I had had that shower—otherwise it would've been three!

We went out to lunch afterwards—I was starving!

"Where do you want to go to lunch, Max?" Fang asked as soon as we drove out of the parking lot.

"Italian." I instantly said. "No…wait, Chinese. No, Italian."

"Italian?"

I nodded.

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok." Fang nodded. He took us to the Olive Garden, and as soon as we were seated, Fang started up a conversation about names.

"So…do you have any name ideas?"

I shrugged. "I don't know…I really like the names Olivia, and Jacob." I took a sip of my lemonade. "Do you have any names?"

"Well…I like the name Tamina, for a girl, or Will, for a boy."

"Will?" I laughed. "With parents like us?"

Fang flashed one of his rare smiles. "Good point."

"What about Nick?"

"You mean like your name when anyone asks for your name?"

"Yeah."

"I like it…we can always call him 'Fnick', like Iggy does."

"So, we have Olivia, Jacob, Tamina, and Nick?"

"Yep."

"Can you believe it?" Fang asked, after a few minute's silence.

"No…" I said quietly, lightly moving my fork around my ravioli, smiling.

"But I can't wait."

I was excited. I know it's all I keep saying, "I'm excited to be a mom" yada, yada, yada, but I just can't wait! I know that I will do well—I've had practice with the Flock, and I will have Mom to help. I still can't believe that this kid…this kid is _mine. _This little creature is Fang's. We _created_ a baby, which was ours, to hold, and to love.

_Our Baby._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Here Comes the Sun**

**AN: DOES ANYONE KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO CYRCE? SHE SAID THAT SHE WAS TAKING A BREAK AND THEN DELETED EVERYTHING, INCLUDING HER PROFILE. ANYONE THAT KNOWS WHAT HAPPENED PLEASE TELL ME! AND PLEASE, IF YOU KNOW HER, ENCOURAGE HER TO CONTINUE!**

**This chapter is brought to you by the makers of . Do you want kids, but feel like you don't want to pay for the expenses of raising a child? Well, you have come to the right place. Right here, and , we sell you items such as clothing, car seats…anything you need for your child you can find right here. **

**Take this item that seems to be an infant safety seat. Sure, it looks dangerous. But, why pay up to $200 on a factory made infant seat when you can buy a seat made in a third world country for only $2? Exactly. **

**So, please. Next time you say to yourself, "I can't afford to have a kid," stop by our web address, and check out our childcare needs that range from only 50 cents to $3.**

xXx

Finally, everything was ready for Fax. Fang and I finally moved into a nice condo, had the nursery set up, and baby-proofed most of the things that would be dangerous to a baby.

Now all we had to do was wait. I had only weeks left, and I was getting more anxious by the day. I was getting sick of being pregnant…the constant peeing, the sore muscles…I couldn't even fly! I haven't used my wings in ages, and I could really use them right now…*sigh*

Well, as I've looked at it, 97% of this nightmare is gone…I just have another 3% to go, and it will all be over.

Feeling the baby moving inside of me was so strange…it felt so weird, so surreal. Every nudge, kick, stretch…it was like he was trying to tell me that he was still here, and that he couldn't wait to meet the world.

And I couldn't wait to meet him…

One thing I really hated right now was the anxiety…since I am nearing the end of my pregnancy, I'm getting really anxious, and nervous about the baby. I'm afraid that I won't be a good mom; that I'll screw this kid up. Fang and I aren't exactly the poster children of good parents, you know. We didn't exactly have what you would call a 'normal' childhood. We grew up in freakin' cages, for God's sake!

I haven't been sleeping well, either. Fax likes to think that when I want to sleep, that it's ok for him to move around, and kick me in the ribs. So, I usually spend my nights watching late-night TV shows, and reruns of _Saturday Night Live_ if I get lucky. All I want to do is sleep, and that isn't happing thanks to the spawn living in my body. And once the kid is born, I won't get any sleep either. I just look forward to the days where the kid will sleep all night, and have a _normal_ day schedule, so that I can get back to having my wonderful sleep.

xXx

Finally—my last week of pregnancy. Hopefully. Mom said that sometimes babies don't come on the due date, and are late. I'm really hoping that this kid comes early, cause I don't think I could take another moment of being pregnant.

"Fang…" I whispered, trying to shake Fang awake.

"Whazit?" Fang asked, half asleep.

"Let's do something today."

"Like what?" He stretched.

"I don't know. Just something."

"We could see a movie."

"I don't want to see a movie."

"What did you have in mind?" Fang sat up.

"We could do something with the Flock today…"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Fang kissed me.

So, we got out of bed, got dressed, and headed to Iggy's apartment, followed by Mom's, since Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy were too young to own their own apartment. We then went to a Mexican place for lunch, and to figure out today's plans.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Gazzy asked, guzzling down as much burrito as he could.

"Gazzy, slow down before you chock." I said.

"Ok, _mom._" Gazzy rolled his eyes, and went for another bite.

"We could see that new _Hanna _movie." Nudge suggested. "It's supposed to be amazing."

"People really love that movie," Angel said. "It has a lot of guns, and blood, and kick ass fighting."

"Sounds like a movie for us." Iggy said. "Let's see it."

"Says the guy who can't even see the taco in his plate." I said.

"Shut up."

I laughed. "It does sound good. I say we see it."

"So now you _want_ to see a movie?" Fang rolled his eyes. "This morning you said that you didn't want to see a movie."

"I can change my mind." At that moment I felt a strong kick in my lower abdomen.

"Ouch." I winced; placing a hand at the place I felt the kick.

"Are you ok, Max?" Nudge asked.

"Yeah, fine. Just a kick." I said, as the pain passed. "I've felt worse."

"Well, are we going to go or what?" I asked, getting annoyed. "Come on."

We left the restaurant, and headed for the theater to see the movie. Of course, since we were human-avian hybrids, we ordered two large popcorns, a hot-dog for each of us, nachos, pretzels, and a Dibs to share, as well as candy, and of course a large soda for each of us.

We went into the theater, settled the food among us, and watched the movie.

Let me tell you. _Hanna _was as Angel had put it. Kick ass. Constant action, really funny, and lots of bad guys getting killed. I think my favorite part was when this one assassin guy was being held by his arms on a swing set, and this other guy took a metal pole, and just impaled him. It was freakin' amazing!

After the movie was over, we all went back to Mom's house for chocolate chip cookies. We were all going into detail about the movie to Mom and Ella, when I felt another, yet sharper, pain. This time it was less of a kick, and more of what _could_ have been an early contraction…

"Max, are you ok?" Mom asked, as I winced in pain, and grabbed my stomach.

"Where is the pain?"

And that's when my water broke.

_Shit. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Another Something Wonderful**

**This Chapter is brought to you by the makers of Happy Fun Ball.**

**A few problems have come to me about the Happy Fun Ball, from ****TheCatWithTheHat ****recently, and I would like to inform you on some of the 'health hazards' some people face when HBF is in use. **

**For one thing, many people have been taunting the Happy Fun Ball. HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU ****NOT ****TO DO THAT? I mean, come on! That's the number one rule!**

**Also, may I remind you that the Happy Fun Ball cannot be in the use of pregnant women, the elderly, and children under the age of ten should not, under any circumstances, be using the Happy Fun Ball. **

**If dizziness, vertigo, nausea, ****ichiness, tingling in extremities, loss of balance, or coordination, slurred speech, temporary blindness, profuse sweating, or heat palpations is expirenced, please, for the love of God, discontinue use IMMEDIATELY!**

**If you have any other questions, please, let me know in PMs or review. Thank you for your patience. **

**And now, for the chapter we've all been waiting for….**

**xXx**

"Fang, I swear to God, I will kill you!" I shouted, as another wave of pain engulfed my senses.

I have felt pain before, of course. Being a mutant avian-American on the run from the School, and of course, Erasers, I've had to kick some serious ass before, with mine always getting hurt in the end.

But that pain was _nothing_ compared to what I was feeling now. This was torture. The worst part? It was only going to get worse. Until baby Fax gets here…which Mom told me would take a few hours. _HOURS! _I have made a pact with myself _never_ to get pregnant again…this was too bad.

But, I was Maximum Ride. Invincible. Strong. Fierce. And I couldn't even stand this pain. I'm just a nice little conflicting person, aren't I?

"How…much…longer?" I said, gritting my teeth through yet _another_ contraction.

This really sucked.

"Well…" Mom sat on the edge of the bed I was in. "I can't be sure, until I check."

"For the love of God, just do it already!"

Mom put on some gloves, and I put my legs up so she could check and see about how much longer it would be.

"Ok," She said after two minutes. She snapped off her gloves. "So, right now, you are eight centimeters dilated. It can be anywhere from in the next twenty minutes, to the next five hours."

"I'm banking on the twenty minutes."

"That's the way to think, Max." Mom smiled.

"You're doing great, Max." Fang whispered in my ear.

"Shut the hell up, Mr. I got my girlfriend knocked up." I snapped.

Fang backed off a little.

It had been like this for a few hours. After my water broke six hours ago, Mom helped me into this little spare room, and the Flock stayed behind. Fang came with me, of course, and was acting all supportive of me or whatever. I didn't need that shit, of course, because the second this kid is here I'm getting Mom to castrate Fang.

The rest of the day passed slowly. Mostly I slept, like Mom said I should. It was long and it was boring.

Finally, out of the kindness of God's heart, I was finally ready to have the kid.

Of course, it took hours. And hours. And hours.

"Come on, Max," Mom said, after what seemed like an eternity. "Just one more!"

"You said that two hours ago!" I screamed.

"This time, I really mean it," Mom said. "I can see the head."

Thank freaking God.

I pushed. And pushed. And pushed. Finally, when I just couldn't do it anymore, it happened.

The cry filled the room. The sweet, sweet cry of my baby.

"She's beautiful…" Fang stared at her, in complete amazement, as she was placed onto my stomach.

I cried. Yes, Maximum Ride, savior of the freakin' world, who hates emotions, was crying. Oh, come on! You would too. Admit it. Come on!

See? It wasn't that hard, was it?

"Oh God, Oh, God," I breathed, holding her close to me. "Oh my God…"

I have a daughter…_we_ have a daughter. I couldn't believe it.

Mom took her away, to clean her off, and make sure that she was healthy and all that. After, she wrapped her up in a pink cotton blanket, and handed her back to me.

"Do you want me to tell them?" Mom asked, smiling, sitting on the edge of the bed.

I vaguely nodded, not taking my eyes off my daughter. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Mom leave.

"What are we going to name her?" Fang asked quietly, sitting on the bed next to me and wrapping an arm around my shoulders, staring at her.

"I don't know…"

"Ari." He said. "After your brother. Arianna. Ari for short."

"Perfect." I smiled down at her. "Arianna Nicole…"

"Ride." Fang filled in.

"Arianna Nicole Ride." I nodded.

She was beautiful—she had a full head of hair that was a perfect combination of our hair. It was black, but there were tufts of my blonde/brown hair. She had a skin tone that was a perfect mix of Fang's and mine. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown. She had ten little fingers and ten little toes. In other words, she was the picture of perfection.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Baby Girl**

**This is just a little thank you to all of you who have read my story. Thank you so much, for taking just five minutes out of your day to read my story, and add a review. Thank you so much, for your time. **

**If you like 17 and Pregnant, you may like some of my other stories. I do have one more for MR, called "I'm Only Me When I'm With You", based off the song by Taylor Swift. If you enjoy Harry Potter, I have "Round and Round" based of the song by Selena Gomez, as well as "Nine Months, Parts 1-3" which are HP/GW stories. I also have three for Twilight—"Secrets", "Hidden", and "Babysitting Renesmee". If you have any interest in any of the stories, please, check them out and review…**

**Thank you so much, once again. I owe everything to you guys. **

**Well, now that my little sappy thank you is over, let's get to the final chapter of the story. **

**xXx**

"Fang…." I moaned, turning over in my sleep. Arianna was crying—again.

"I think she's hungry." Fang mumbled.

"Feed her then."

"I could if I would."

"I hate you." I sat up in bed, and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes before getting out and walking into Ari's room.

"Are you hungry?" I crooned, looking over her crib. "Didn't I just feed you?"

I lifted her tiny body out of the crib, and held her tight to my chest. With one hand, I slipped an arm out of the strap to my tank top and she latched on.

It had been a week since she was born. She never slept, which meant Fang and I didn't sleep. But she was worth it. She was beautiful. And she was ours.

As it turns out, she does have wings. They were tiny, and when she got older we would need to teach her, but she had wings. They were the color of a sunset—neither of which Fang or I knew how she got, what with my brown wings and his pitch black. But she still had them.

After she was done, she was happy. Ari wasn't yet sleepy, and she was bating at my hair.

"Do you like Mommy's hair?" I crooned, smiling at my daughter. I went over to the rocking chair that was in the corner of her room, and sat down.

Ari started whimpering again. "Sssh…it's ok, Ari. Momma's here."

She didn't stop. Then I thought of something I could do, that would also get her to fall asleep.

"Two a.m. and she calls me, cause' I'm still awake. "Can you help me unravel my latest mistake? I don't love him, winter just wasn't my season." Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes, like they have any right to criticize, hypocrites, they're all here for the very same, reason." I sang.

Ari's whimpering started to slow down. Whatever I was doing, it must have been working. I continued the song.

"Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable. Life's like an hourglass glued to the table. No one can find the rewind button girl, so cradle your head in hands. And breathe, just breathe. Oh, breath. Just, breath."

Her breathing slowed to a nice, even pace.

"May he turn twenty-one at the base of Fort Bliss. Just today he sat down to the flask in his fist, ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year. Here in town you can tell the boy's been down for a while, but, my God it's so beautiful when the boy smiles. Wanna hold him, maybe I'll just sing about it. Cause' you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable, life's like an hourglass glued to the table. No one can find the rewind button boys, so cradle your head in your hands, and breathe. Just, breathe. Whoa, breath. Just breathe.

There's a light at the end of each tunnel, you shout, cause' your just as far in as you'll ever be out. These mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again. If you'd only try turning around. Two a.m. and I'm still awake, writing a song. If I get it all down on paper it's no longer inside me, threatening the life it belongs to. And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd, cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud. And I know that you'll use them however you want to.

Cause' you can't jump the track; we're like cars on a cable. Life's like an hourglass glued to the table. No one can find the rewind button. Sing if you understand, and breathe, just breathe. Whoa, breathe. Just breathe. Oh, breathe. Just breath. Oh, breathe, just breathe."

Ari was fast asleep in my arms, her small chest going up and down at a constant rate. I smiled, and carefully got up from the chair, but instead of placing her in the crib, I took her into the bedroom.

"Is she sleeping?" Fang asked, now fully awake.

I nodded, carefully climbing into the bed. "Fast asleep."

"She's beautiful." He whispered, taking her from me. "My God, she's beautiful."

Watching Fang with his daughter was probably the single most precious thing I have ever seen. I saw him, five years from now, playing with his five year old at the park, us together, dropping her off at her first day of kindergarten, if she wanted to go to school. Or twenty years from now, walking her down the aisle at her wedding day.

Speaking of wedding days, Fang and I were getting _officially _married in only two months' time. In an actual wedding ceremony, with gowns and tuxes, and vows. It was going to be small, with only the Flock and Mom and Ella, as well as Total and Akila, who now have their own little family. It was going to be sort-of like their wedding, nothing too fancy. Well, it would be fancy, but not like overly fancy.

Our lives were perfect.

xXx

"Max, are you ready?" Nudge poked her head through the door, holding Arianna.

I looked in the floor-length mirror one more time. I was wearing a floor length satin Pnina Torani mermaid dress. Its sweetheart neckline complemented my chest perfectly, only giving a small v-neck to my chest. It had no waist, and it fit my body perfectly. It had little beading detail along the neckline, and a brooch just below my waist.

Nudge came in the room. She was the maid of honor, and she was wearing a cocktail length red strapless dress that had a white bow around her waist, making her look more like a teen model. Arianna, my only little flower girl, was wearing a smaller version of a dress Nudge had found on the Internet. It was white, with a red neckline and strip down the back. It had spaghetti straps.

"The lady who's doing our hair is waiting." Nudge prompted.

I took a deep breath. "Yea. Let's go."

Angel found us outside. She was a bridesmaid, wearing a tea length dress, red with a black bow around her waist. She had already gotten her hair done. Her messy halo of golden hair was pulled back into a braided bun.

"Max, your dress looks amazing!" Angel gasped.

"Thanks." I smiled, as we walked to the giant bathroom, where Alice was waiting to do our hair.

"I'll take Ari and wait downstairs." Angel took Arianna from Nudge's arms.

"Thanks, Angel." Nudge said. Angel walked downstairs.

"Ok, I want to start with the maid of honor, and then I can finish with you." Alice said. She sat Nudge down, and began doing her hair.

Ten minutes later, she was done. "Oh. My. God!" Nudge said. "I love it!"

Her hair was beautiful. It was put back into a side bun, a little messy, and she had placed a hair clip at the side.

"Ms. Ride…" Alice patted on the chair. I gulped.

"It's ok, Ms. Ride." Alice assured me. "I'm not going to bit."

And if the little pixie did I would rip her throat out. I nodded, and sat in the chair. She didn't do much, maybe pulled it into a half ponytail, and curled it just a bit more than it already was. She then placed small clips in array on the back of my head, before clipping my small veil under my hair.

"Max…" Nudge breathed. "It's amazing. Your hair looks stunning."

"You're welcome." Alice smiled.

Nudge took me downstairs, and into the little tent in the backyard quickly, so that we wouldn't be seen.

I peaked through the flaps. Everyone was there—Mom, a few friends from the CSM. Total and Akila with their bunch was there too

"You've never looked more stunning, Max." Nudge said. Angel agreed.

Mom came in the tent. "You girls ready?"

We nodded. I gulped. Angel handed me Ari. I was going to carry her down the aisle with me.

Nudge and Angel got into line, and walked out.

"Your turn, Max." Mom whispered in my ear. "Let's go."

She lead me out the tent doors, and everyone turned around to see me. They 'oohed' and 'aahed' about how gorgeous I looked, and how pretty Ari looked. It took everything in my will not to throw up, and I focused everything on Fang, so I couldn't.

It took forever, but I finally made it to Fang, trying hard to trip in these fancy heels.

Mom gave me a kiss, before handing me off to Fang. I gave her Ari, and I faced Fang.

My mind wandered, my eyes didn't take off Fang's, as the Justice of Peace started the ceremony.

Finally, came the point for Fang and I to say "I do".

She asked to question, and my voice, tear-filled and quavering. Let it out. "I do."

She turned to Fang and asked the same. "I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Fang hesitated, before taking a step towards me and giving a soft, but long kiss.

The ceremony instantly turned into the reception, with dancing and food. Fang and I didn't eat much. We just held on to each other, and danced.

Finally, everything in my life was perfect.

I didn't want anything to change. Not a single thing.


End file.
